Rainy Day Man
by Mererid
Summary: Elphaba's thoughts right after 'Defying Gravity'.


All right, so this is my first completed fanfic ever. And it's WICKED! Ok, so this story is just what Elphaba is thinking about a couple hours afer Defying Gravity. It's mostly musical with a little book stuff. Lots of references to the show and such. So um, two points if you can tell me were the titles from and one reference I make to Buffy the Vampire Slayer!

To my own dismay, I don't own it. I've never even been in the show, also to my dismay, nor seen it unless you count the last show of Kristen Chenoweth, Norbert Leo Butz, and Joel Grey I watched on youtube. Alas on with the show!

Also please review and tell me wether I should even continue writing. Thanks

* * *

**Rainy Day Man**

Elphaba couldn't believe what she had just done. She sat alone under the large leaves of a quoxwood tree and watched as the rain fell around her. She had shattered all her hopes and dreams in one foul swoop. Grant it she had done it for a good cause but still, Glinda had been right, she had hurt her cause forever. She had never been in a place were she didn't know what she was doing. Her ambition since birth had been to meet and work with the Wizard for the good of Oz. Now the one thing that she had held as truth for so many years was proven false. She couldn't even sort out the confusion of emotions in her head.

She'd just found out that the Wizard, the man she had looked up to for as long as she could remember was a liar and a cheat. He had no real power he wasn't doing anything for the good of Oz. He was slowly turning Oz against its own citizens. Citizens that had been valuable member of society for years before he came. He had wanted to her to achieve his goal of destroying all of the Animals. He'd tricked her into turning the those poor Monkeys into spies against there will. He was false, a complete lie, that she had believed completely for years. For this she felt beyond stupid.

Then she thought of what she had left behind, for she knew that was what she had done was left everything that she knew and had become accustom. She couldn't go back, she was a fugitive now. She had heard Madame Morrible when she had christened her a 'Wicked Witch'. She had failed her father and Nessarose. She had said she would always take care of her, she'd promised that, and now she couldn't go back because as Glinda had put in she had gone 'flying off the handle'.

Glinda, her best friend. She'd asked Glinda to come with her and she'd refused. It was probably for the better. She loved Glinda but she didn't think she would last long as a fugitive. She was built for the public life and the Wizard could give her that. Even if the Wizard was full of it. Glinda would be able to help the people of Oz see through the Wizards lies, but only when she herself saw through them.

And then she thought of the thing that she would miss the most from her old life. Fiyero. She had no idea what she was going to do about that. This something that had changed within her had ruined her chance for love. She was questioning her limitlessness and she wasn't sure that she could defy gravity without him. She didn't know what was wrong with her, hours ago she had been defying all authority, alone without a thought about anyone else and here she was deciding she couldn't go on without a boy? A boy that nothing had ever really happened with? This wasn't like her. What was wrong? She really had no reason to feel this way.

Her rambling were stopped by the crunching of leaves heralding the approach of someone.

"Elphaba!" The voice called out in a quiet whisper. The voice was filled with urgency and panic. She would recognized it anywhere but it wasn't until a figure stepped into her line of sight that her suspicions were confirmed. Her own position was betrayed when a gasp escaped her lips. The figure turned and stared straight into her eyes.

"Elphaba"! Fiyero exclaimed in the same whisper, however all panic was gone from his voice and was replaced with intense joy and relief of finding the green girl safe and unharmed. He ran to her side and engulfed her in a fierce hug. After the initial shock of his greeting wore off she was able to move her hands to his chest and push him away slightly.

"What are you doing her and how did you find me?" she asked. Even though she had dislodged herself from his iron grip they were still very close and it was messing with Elphaba's ability to form coherent thoughts. She looked into his bright blues eyes and saw reflected there a million and one emotions, the most prominent of which was relief and something else that she could not place.

"As for what I'm doing here, incase you missed it, the Wizard has dubbed you a fugitive to be captured at all costs and..." he began.

"So what, are you here to capture me a take me back to the Wizard?" she shouted to on edge to really her what she was saying. He was still so close. Apparently rational though had also run off.

"No, I was..." he started again.

"You think that you can collect the bounty and become a rich man?" she continued ignoring his protests.

"No, I thou..."he tried to explain.

"Well, I won't go without a fight, I finally..." It was Elphaba's turn to be interrupted, thought not in quite the same fashion she had been cutting off Fiyero. What finally silenced her was the feel of his lips on hers. The kiss was enough for her to be sufficiently quiet so that Fiyero could get out his quick explanation.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk." he asked reminiscent of there first encounter. "I came because I was scared to death for you. I love you and I would never turn you over to the Wizard. Also I'm a prince of the Vinkus, I don't need the money that bad." he stated as he held her hands fast within his own.

After a while of just staring into his eyes Elphaba got the motor skills back to speak.

"What did you say?" she responded, her voice quivering slightly.

"I was scared for you." he said gently squeezing her hand.

"No not that part, after that." she said shaking her head, which she decided not to do because it made her slightly dizzy.

"I don't need the money?" he said knowing full well what part of the speech she wanted clarified, but playing with her only slightly for the moment.

"No, in-between those two parts." She said a little more soundly and with yet more shaking of her head.

Fiyero straightened himself before her and cupped her face in his hands and stared deep into her golden brown eyes trying to convey everything into her in one sentence.  
"I love you, Fae. We may barely now anything about each other, but since the moment I saw you I knew I was in love with you. It may sound cheesy but something in me clicked and I don't want to lose that feeling." he confessed searching her eyes for any sign of what she was thinking.

"You called me Fae." she said her eyes slightly unfocused and a little distant.

"Yeah, I like that name for you." he said stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him. Every ounce of passion the two had for the other was poured into that kiss. It was the most fabulous feeling either had ever felt and ended only when oxygen was becoming an issue.

"I love you too Yero." she said in hushed whisper.

He felt something wet touch his finger tips. He looked up to her to see that she was crying.

"Hey, this is a good thing, Fae." he told her as he pulled her into his arms. She continued quietly crying as she placed her head on his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her back holding her to him forever.

"No, its not." she whispered into his shirt, clutching to him for dear life, because she knew how this had to end.

"Why not?" he asked tilting her face to see her. Her expression held so much love and at the same time so much pain.

"Because," she explained pulling away a little but still grasping his arms, "You can't stay with me." she said not bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Why not?" he questioned again clearly not understanding the thought train that was going through his soul mates head.

"Because you have a duty to the Arjikis, and to Oz, and Galinda, or Glinda whatever. If you stay here with me you will become a fugitive too and then you won't be able to help anyone. Without you Oz will never win against the Wizard. You have to stay and help Glinda were I can't." she said through tears, though she did her best to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"No, Fiyero got up in frustration, I love you, I can't leave you. You're all alone out here, people are hunting you. I can't just leave you and wonder what is happening to you. No! Damn it Fae, I can't be without you?" he couldn't believe she was even suggesting this, it was absurd. He had just found the love of his life and now she wanted him to leave her. She was crazy!

"Yero, if we are meant to be it will happen. But I can't drag you into this anymore. You have to protect Oz and Glinda. I won't have you ruin your life for an ugly green witch like me! I love you to much!" she shouted rising to her own feet.

"Your not ugly, you're the most resplendent creature I have ever laid eyes on. Your beautiful Fae. Nothing you can do would make you more beautiful than you are now." He said with all the love in his heart. He truly did believe what he was telling her.

"You don't have to lie to me." she said turning away, effectively hiding her face with a curtain of ebony hair.

"It's not lying, its looking at things another way, and hey, I've got blue diamonds all over me so where even." he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You have to go. With you there everything will sort itself out. Just promise me that you will do anything to make sure Glinda and Oz are safe." she asked him turning in his embrace so there bodies were flush against one another. She looked deep in his eyes again with her hands cupping the back of his neck.

"Fine I will do it for you. But don't think you can hide, I'll find you again someday. All I have to do is follow my heart to you. Home is where the heart is and there's no place like home." he stated before giving her one last kiss. "I love you, always and forever, as long as your mine. I promise." he said before letting go and walking away.

She watched him go with the rain falling around him. With every step her heart cracked into tinier fragments. She new that the same was true of him and she new it was her fault. Her impulsive behavior had landed them here. But now with his love and support and the knowledge that he was safe, all she could do now was try and defy gravity.

* * *

Click this button down here! Thanks! 


End file.
